1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to food handling, and more particularly to apparatus for storing and dispensing individual pieces of produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers usually buy produce such as apples and oranges in bulk. The produce is normally inserted into a paper or plastic bag for easy handling. At home, the consumer may remove the produce from the bag and store it in a refrigerator drawer. Often, she leaves the produce in the bag and places both bag and produce in the refrigerator. In either case, the produce is conveniently out of sight. Occasionally, fruit may be displayed in a fruit bowl or in a similar decorative manner.
It frequently occurs that a person desiring a snack is tempted to eat whatever is in view. Consequently, he often overlooks the healthy fruit stored in the refrigerator. Instead, he chooses a less healthy but more conspicuously placed and readily accessible food product. Although the fruit in a fruit bowl is conveniently at hand, many persons are reluctant to take a piece for fear of disturbing the aesthetic qualities of the arrangement.
Thus, a need exists for a receptacle that both stores produce items and exposes them to view.